universe_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Tiering System
Note: '''Credit to vs battles wiki The Scale Tier 10: Regular '''10-C: Below Average Human level Physically impaired humans. Small animals. 10-B: Average Human level Normal human characters. 10-A: Athlete level Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies. Tier 9: Superhuman 9-C: Street level Peak Humans to Low Superhuman. Few physically very strong olympic level athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. Large animals. 9-B: Wall level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. Very large animals. 9-A: Room/Small Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. Extremely large animals. Tier 8: Urban 8-C: Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. 8-B: City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. 8-A: Multi-City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. Tier 7: Nuclear 7-C: Town level Characters who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. 7-B: City level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. 7-A: Mountain level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. Tier 6: Tectonic 6-C: Island level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. 6-B: Country level Characters who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. 6-A: Continent level Characters who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability High 6-A: '''Multi-Continent Level Characters who can destroy multiple continents, or those who can hurt characters with Multi-Continent Level Durability Tier 5: Planetary '''5-C: Moon level Characters who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. 5-B: Planet level Characters who can create/destroy a planet. 5-A: Large/Multi-Planet level Characters who can create/destroy multiple planets, or large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. Tier 4: Stellar (Herald Level) 4-C: Star level Characters who can create/destroy a star. 4-B: Solar System Level Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. 4-A: Multi-Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy multiple . Tier 3: Cosmic (Skyfather Level) Low 3-C: '''Small Galaxy Level Characters who can destroy/create a dwarf galaxy '''3-C: Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. 3-B: Multi-Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. 3-A: Universal (Cube Being) This category is separated in the following manner: * Universe level: Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. More specifically, usually via an , omnidirectional energy blast, or a , that encompasses all of the stars and planets within a universe. * High Universe level: Characters who have an infinite degree of 3-dimensional power. Alternately 4-dimensional power that is shown as completely qualitatively superior to 3-Dimensional beings, but is less than universal in scale. Or that allows them to create large parts of a universal continuum. Take note that 4-D power should logically always be superior to countably infinite 3-D power, so characters within this tier are not necessarily comparable. Also take note that we consider most small scale time-space abilities as hax, not as AP. Tier 2: Multi-Universal 2-C: Multi-Universe level (Celestial Level) This category is separated in the following manner: * Universe level+: (Low 2-C) This is for characters who can destroy and/or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one. For example, an entire timeline. * Multi-Universe level: Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. 2-B: Multiversal (Low Abstract Level) Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to any higher finite number of physical universes. 2-A: Multiversal+ (Abstract Level) This category is separated in the following manner: * Multiverse level+: Characters who can destroy and/or create 1001 or countably infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. * High Multiverse level+: Characters who are 5-dimensional, and/or can destroy and/or create 5-dimensional space-time of a not insignificant size. Tier 1: Extra-Dimensional 1-C: Quantaverse Level These are 6-11-dimensional characters. Even 6-dimensional characters can logically easily destroy a more than countably infinite number of 5-dimensional space-time continuums, and 7-dimensional characters exceed that scale a more than countably infinite number of times, and so onwards. However, these characters do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. This category is separated in the following manner: * Quantaverse level: 6-dimensional characters, 7-dimensional, 8-dimensional and 9-dimensional characters. Alternatively ones that are positioned at an unknown/unspecified level within this category. * High Quantaverse level: 10-dimensional and 11-dimensional characters. 1-B: Hyperversal 12-dimensional beings and above. These are characters that are beyond complex multiversal scale. "Hyperverse" in this case comes from two words: "Hyper", which is used in mathematics to designate higher-dimensional space, and something extreme, above or beyond the usual level. As well as "verse" as a short for "universe". So it is intended as a description of a superior higher-dimensional existence, beyond conventional reality. 12-dimensional characters are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than a full complex M-Theory multiverse, 13-dimensional character are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than that and so onwards. This category is separated in the following manner: * Hyperverse level: Characters with a finite number of dimensions greater than 12. * High Hyperverse level: Infinite-dimensional Hilbert space characters. Take note that even if a character is a more than countably infinite number of times superior to an infinite-dimensional space, or similar, it would still usually only qualify for High 1-B, as long as the character does not transcend the concepts of time and space altogether. 1-A: Metaverse Level (Outerversal) Characters who exist far beyond the conception of Spatial Dimensions and exist within the realm of Metaphysics. Beyond all Science and Totality Metaverse Level refers to entities who are beyond all iterations of Space-Time and or Spatial Dimensions existing as abstract, formless and truly dimensionless entities, Destruction of Infinite-Dimensional Space and Space-Time is insignificant to these entities as no number of dimensions can be applied to them as they are beyond this concept entirety Note: Metaversal Entities have infinite superiority to over Infinite-Dimensional Spaces and Dimenionsal Structures along with having conceptual control over Dimensions High 1-A: High Metaverse Level ' '''Characters who are extremely powerful even for beings relative to the 1-A Tier and far exceeds those who have met the requirements of 1-A This tier is basically for entities who's power is short of omnipotence, usually being only limited or restricted to a Tier 0 (Omnipotent) entity or simply has very few limitations to what they can they, usually High 1-A characters infinitely transcend ordinary 1-A's and directly second to a Omnipotent entity, Note that being infinitely superior to a 1-A doesn't automatically make you a High 1-A character as you have to have few limitations to what you can do '''Tier 0': True Abstraction 0: True Abstraction Beings who's existence lies of being beyond everything that can be conceptualized and is beyond all abstract, mental and physical limitations like Life, Death, Cause and Effect, Dualism, Nonexistence, Existence and so on Note: Omnipotence is not Tier 0 as Omnipotence is a logical paradox and is something that truly can't be comprehended Category:Important Pages